Trail to the Roses
by Angelchick007
Summary: Elizabeth Anne Summers is a champion show jumper, who can no longer jump due to a wrist injury. William “Spike” Giles is a Triple Crown winning jockey. The two meet when their parents join in a business venture and neither are on the other’s good si
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Yes another new Buffy fic by me. Lets see if I can finish this one. It involves two of my favorite things: Buffy and horse. This is a A/U fic.

Summary: Elizabeth Anne Summers is a champion show jumper, who can no longer jump due to a wrist injury. William "Spike" Giles is a Triple Crown winning jockey. The two meet when their parents join in a business venture and neither are on the other's good side. And yet despite the hatred that flows between they, something more starts to happen. 

Trail to the Roses

Dust rose as the sound of pounding hooves drew closer to the small crowd gathered around the rail. A dark chestnut horse raced by, his rider riding low by his neck as they raced to the finish. They passed the half mile marker and several stopwatches clicked, stopping the time. The rider reined the horse in and trotted him back to the small group. The man tore his goggles off and stared down at the trainer with his piercing blue eyes, catching the attention of a blonde standing off to the side.

"Time?" he asked.

Rupert Giles smiled up at the jockey and horse, "39 and a tick. Excellent time. Fast yet for Galahad here yet. Bring him in for a cool down and I'll introduce you to my friends here son."

William "Spike" Giles nodded and walked Galahad, his father's three year old through a pass way and slid down, leading the big chestnut by the reins. 

Ignoring her father's complaint the blonde stepped forward, approaching the horse. Galahad snorted as she ran a light hand over his forehead as she whispered softly in his ear. Spike removed his helmet and studied the girl as she made friends with his horse. She wore her golden blonde hair down and the wind blue it across her face. His eyes raked over her body and he whistled mentally as her demin jeans clung to her legs and firm bottom. Her white shirt was buttoned halfway down and knotted, showing off her tanned midriff. One wrist was wrapped tightly in a bandage, hindering her petting slightly. But what caught his eyes was the glee that shown in her deep hazel eyes as she laughed when Galahad rubbed his head against her shoulders.

Elizabeth Summers could feel eyes on her and looked up from the stallion, finding herself the object of Spike's intense stare. She found herself blushing as she studied him back. Her eyes traveled over his face, taking in his sharp cheekbones and bright blue eyes. They widened slightly at his peroxide white hair but lowered as she took in his simple black tee and tight wrangler jeans. A pure feminine smile teased her lips as she raised her eyes back to his and offered him her hand.

"Elizabeth Summers. You must be William." she said, her voice low and throaty.

Spike nodded slowly, "Yes but I prefer to be called Spike, Ms. Summers. What brings you to Saratoga?"

She nodded her head towards the other two men, "My father has business with yours. But please call me Buffy, everyone else does."

Spike was about to reply when the two men approached them. Rupert smiled at them and nodded towards Buffy's father, "Well Hank, seems that our children have met. William, this is Hank Summers. He owns the Summers Ranch out in Kentucky. He's interested in getting involved in racing. Up till now he and his family have been just breeding and horse shows."

Spike sneered at the mention of horse shows. To him they were nothing but a place where northerners went to show off their perfect pretty horses and the daughters and sons who rode them. Not much of a sport to him. He preferred the thrill of being on the back of a horse and racing down a track surrounded by ten other horses. He ran a hand lightly over Galahad's neck, "Horse shows are for ponces. The real business is in the races."

Elizabeth pulled away from him and glared at him, opening her mouth before her father could stop her, "Excuse me? Shows are for ponces? I have you know that I compete in shows, or I used to and I am damn good at what I do. What do you do? Ride a horse around in a circle then accept money?"

Spike narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry sweetheart and you do what? Ride a horse around in a circle over some sissy jumps and collect money?"

"At least taking a horse over a jump is more challenging then just sitting there and letting the animal doing the work." she snapped back. Hank stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away.

"Honey, lets not start any fights. I'm sure you and William can get along. After all we want this new business to work." he said, trying to soothe his daughter.

Buffy crossed her arms and aimed a well practiced glare to Spike and turned her attention back to the two men. Rupert had turned to Spike as was talking to him about the chestnut stallion.

"Galahad clocked a good time for a half mile. Tomorrow we will try him out at a mile. We want to be sure he can go the distance for the Fountain of Youth. A mile and sixteenth will be the longest his gone. And its already been said that he's a long shot for the Derby." 

"Don's worry Dad. People said that Ireland's Jewel wouldn't win, but that boy proved them all wrong." said Spike, relinquishing the hold of the reins to the stable boy. 

Rupert nodded and took off his glasses and started to clean them, "Yes but that was 4 years ago. There's no guarantee that Galahad will do as good as his father."

Spike patted his father's shoulder, "Don't worry. Galahad will leave them in the dust."

Hank stepped forward, "Not meaning to intrude but I was hoping we could talk some more. Me and Elizabeth have to get home in time for the evening feeding."

"Oh yes of course. Why don't you follow me Hank and we can seal this deal. William why don't you show Buffy around?" suggested Rupert. The two men didn't even give their children time to object as they walked off towards Rupert's office. Buffy glared at Spike as he moved to stand beside her.

"I'm no more happy about showing you around then you are at being shown around chit so stop pouting." remarked Spike as he led her into the stables. Buffy chose to ignore him as she breathed deep, sighing happily as the smells of horse and tack and saddle soap filled her senses. The morning work out was over and over twenty horses were in their stalls, munching on hay. Spike eyed her from the corner of his eye and smiled to himself as she moved closer to one stall that housed his father's prized filly.

The black horse stuck her head over her stall once she caught sight of William. A loud neighed echoed through the stables to be answered by more as she beckoned Spike to come over and pet her and give her the treat she knew he had in his back pocket. He approached her and ran a hand lightly over her nose offering her the carrot that had magically appeared in his hand.

Spike looked over at Buffy's bandage wrist, "What happened there to your wrist?"

"Riding accident." was her short reply. It was obvious from the pain that etched it's way in her voice and eyes that it was a touchy subject and he decided not to push. He offered the filly another carrot.

Buffy watched them and saw the love and adoration in the filly's eyes as she munched on her treat and spoke up softly, "She loves you. Just like every other female I suppose."

"Jealous of Starlight are you?" he teased her with a small smile.

Buffy huffed, "Please I have better things to do than compete with a filly for your attention. Besides, I have a boyfriend. That's her name, Starlight?"

"Diamond of Starlight is her full name. She's a good horse and the half-sister of Galahad. She's my father's best filly. He's aiming her towards the Triple Tiara." He paused to laugh at Buffy's confused face, "You really don't keep up with racing do you? The Triple Tiara is the sister races to the Triple Crown races. They are for fillies only."

"I thought that fillies could race in the Triple Crown too." said Buffy, studied the tall black filly as she dipped her head in her water bucket.

"They can, its just not done that often. A filly has even one the Kentucky Derby. But most fillies are outclassed by the boys. So the Tiara races are for them. They are the day before each big stakes races in the Crown run. Starlight here is our entry for the Kentucky Oaks. And we'll see where she goes from there." said Spike moving on down the lane, stopping at the last stall to give Galahad a last pat before moving on. Buffy followed him, giving each horse she saw a absent pat on the nose as they exited into the sunlight.

"I know what your thinking about me." she called out to Spike, a little annoyed by the way that he ignored her. It seemed that he wasn't interested in anyone who didn't race or know anything about racing. And it pissed her off that he would just brush her aside because she was as race smart as him.

Spike paused and turned to look at her, groaning inwardly. All he wanted was to go to his apartment above the stables, take a shower and relax before heading to the track for his day's races. He was in 4 out of ten and wanted to be relaxed before his first race. And now this cheeky blonde wanted to make small talk.

"And what am I thinking luv?" he asked, his carefully hidden British accent coming out at his slight irritation.

Buffy stopped in front of his, pausing only briefly to mull over the rich accent that coated his words before plowing on, "You think I'm not worth your time because I don't know anything about racing. And that's not very fair to me. I don't care for races. Shows are more my business. And I think you're a stuck up tight ass for just ignoring me because I show jump and don't race like you or care for horse racing."

By the time she finished her little speech her face was flushed and her eyes flashing. And for some reason, it didn't piss Spike off like it should have. Instead he just wanted to cup her face between his hands and place a soft gentle kiss on her lips, forgetting that she could only be sixteen to his twenty years. But instead of doing what his heart was telling him, he threw up his hands and laughed, "Bitchy much? I'm not ignoring you. I'm going to wash up. I have a long day ahead of me. Besides I don't give a rat's ass if you care for racing or not. Your just a spoiled little rich girl whose used to getting what you want. And now you want attention because Daddy dearest isn't here to give it and I'm not giving it to you. So just sit down on that bench and wait for your father. And you might want to get over this little snit cause like or not I do believe that we will being seeing a lot of each other now."

Buffy narrowed her eyes and spat out, "Please I wouldn't want to see you ever again if my life depended on it."

"Look's like it does." was Spike's simple reply.

Buffy looked at him bewildered and Spike laughed again deep in his throat as he placed his hands on her shoulder, reveling only a moment of the softness of her skin as he turned her in the direction of their fathers. Rupert and Giles had just shaken hands, obviously just confirming their deal. And as Buffy's mouth fell open, Spike walked off cheerfully towards his rooms, whistling at the opportunity of annoying the girl even more in the time they would spend together. He would make sure they spent time together.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, Hank and Buffy were in their truck on their long ride back to their ranch. Buffy gave her father the silent treatment for the first hour of the trip and Hank was about to give up on getting her to talk when she finally spoke up.

"I can't believe that you are doing this Daddy. Racing has never been our thing. Its always been the school and jumping." she said in a huff, not looking at her father but staring out the window.

Hank looked over at his daughter. It broke his heart to see her like this. It wasn't that she was mad about getting into the racing business. It was because she could never jump again, and it had nothing to do with her wrist. That would heal according to the doctors and she could jump again if she choose to. But she wouldn't because of the accident and what caused it. And the horse that died because of it. She blamed herself for her beloved horse's death and kept beating herself up over it. He had hoped that getting involved in horse racing would take her mind off it. But it seems that it just made things worse.

"Sweetie, we will still have the school. Its just me and your mother think that its time to get involved with something new. And racing has always be a option for us, you know that." he said, looking back at the road. It would be a long ride home.

Buffy sighed and studied the bandage on her wrist, blocking out the memories of her accident, "Yes but with the Giles?"

"Rupert Giles is a well known trainer and his son is a respected jockey. He is the one that rode their horse, Ireland's Jewel, in the Triple Crown when he was your sister's age. And Rupert is interested in the school. They are going to come out and see it this weekend. They are going to leave after tomorrow's races."

Buffy's eyes went wide at the mention of having to spend the weekend with Spike. A low groan escaped her lips as she looked at her father, "They are what? You mean that William guy is going to be at our farm…our school for the weekend? I don't believe this."

Hank sighed, "Honey, you might as well get used to the idea. Because its not going to change. We need the money we will get when Sunset starts to race."

Buffy frowned as her father referred to the one horse her parents planned on training to race. Fire Sunset was a two year old that didn't really show any gift in jumping. And his pedigree was too good to turn him into a schooling horse. He's what brought on this whole racing thing. And now it seemed that Rupert Giles would be training him.

"I guess that means that William will be Sunset's rider?"

"Yes, Rupert told me that William rode most of the horses that he trained. And I think it's a wonderful idea. William is a great rider." said Hank, turning on the exit that would take them home, "I mean he really knows how to handle horses. And he has a perfect seat."

Hank continued to go on about all of William's good qualities. Buffy just tuned him out and stared at the passing landscape. Soon she was asleep, due to the painkillers she took to dull the throbbing pain that had begun in her wrist. Hank stopped talking long enough to look over at his sleeping daughter. He smiled at her peaceful look and knew that things would work out. He turned his attention back to the road, hoping to get back to their ranch outside Lexington before it was too late at night.

Meanwhile at Saratoga, Spike was getting ready for his final race for the day. He tugged the purple and gold silk cover over his riding helmet and gathered his crop and headed out to be weighed. His father and the owner of the horse he was riding were waiting for him in the paddock. Spike patted the gelding's neck as his father saddled the horse up. Angel McCormick, the owner, came over to him as he talked quietly to the horse.

"Good luck in the race. I know that you will ride Spectrum here to a win." was his only words before heading to his box seats, where his lady friend waited for him. 

Spike stared after him for a moment before looking at his father. Rupert had already given him his instructions and was just getting ready for last minute ones. Spike lifted a eyebrow as his father gave him a leg up, "Dad, you sure about the Summers? I mean the daughter didn't seemed that interested in racing."

"Yes I know. Her father said that it would be hard on her, since show jumping dominated her time until her accident. Hank said that Elizabeth would come around. Now enough of that. There will be time to talk about the Summers tomorrow when we are driving down to their farm. Right now attention is on the race. You know what to do. Good luck." said Rupert as he lead the horse out to the track and the lead rider. 

Spike didn't even have time to protest or dwell on the fact of going out to the Summers ranch as his horse pranced onto the dirt track. He vowed silently to corner his father right after this race. The horses pranced through their warm up trot and headed to be loaded in the gate. His horse, Rainbow Spectrum, gave him no trouble loading but the 6 horse kept rearing and it took the officials several minutes to get him in the gate. Soon all 8 horses were loading.

Spike settled himself, rising in the saddle, balancing above Spectrum's withers as he waited for the bell to go off. And it did and they were off. And Spike kneaded his hands along the horse's neck, guiding him to the inside rail where they would get the most speed. Soon they were pulling away from the pack with only one horse keeping pace with his. A quick check under his arms confirmed that it was Parker Abrams and New York Special. A quiet cluck and Spectrum put on a extra burst of speed, pulling away and crossing under the wire to win at two lengths. 

After a quick picture in the winner's circle he removed the saddle and went to weigh in before showering. Fresh from the shower he walked to the lounge where his father was waiting. Rupert didn't have anymore horses racing the day so they went back to he's father's apartment. And as they sat in the living room, Spike turned to his father asking the very question Rupert had been dreading.

"What do you mean driving down to their bloody farm? I have races this weekend." he said, taking a sip of his beer.

"No you don't. I scratched Starlight from the fillies race. She isn't ready." said Rupert, following his son with his own sip of beer.

Spike stared at his father, "Bloody hell she isn't ready. She'd blow the field away."

"No she isn't ready. I felt some heat in her left hind leg, she'll be in the pasture this weekend. And Rayne can handle morning workouts. And I want to see the Summers set up and the horse he wants me to train." replied Rupert, placing his beer on the table.

Spike reached for the pack of cigarettes that he kept at the apartment and pulled one out. He ignored his father's dry look as he lit it up. He took a deep drag before speaking, "What horse?"

"He's a colt, name's Fire Sunset. His great grandsire was Seattle Slew. Hank tells me that he would be a great racer, perhaps the next Triple Crown winner, if Galahad doesn't take it this year. He's two and needs training. We can train him and enter him in some late two year old races and get him some experiences before the three year old season starts next year."

"Seattle Slew huh? That puts him in the high marks. And in the bloodline of Secretariat as well. They may have a winner if bloodline proves to be anything." Spike said, thoughtfully as he took another drag, "When do we leave?"

Rupert grinned, knowing all along that his son would come around. He patted his son on the shoulder as he stood up, "Tomorrow after your races. We should get there early Saturday morning."

Spike nodded, "See ya then." He stood up, "I'm going to bed. I'm beat." 

Rupert nodded and retreated back to his own room as Spike left, heading to his apartment at the stables. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

It was around one in the morning when Hank pulled into the driveway of his ranch style house. Buffy didn't even speak to him as she got out. Grabbing her bag she flounced inside, ignoring Joyce Summer's open arms and her sister's grin. Hank shrugged his shoulders as he gave his wife a kiss and his youngest daughter, Dawn, a hug. 

Buffy headed straight to her room and called her best friend, knowing that Willow wouldn't mind being woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy was stretched out on her bed, tapping her fingers against her stomach as she waited for her friend to answer her phone. Then she heard the very alert voice of Willow.

"Hey Willow, I'm back." she said.

"Buffy! I was waiting for you to call." said Willow happily, ready to hear what happened. She didn't get to go to Saratoga with Buffy and her dad because she had several classes to teach. She helped the Summers run their stable and riding school in exchange for boarding her gelding there. Willow show jumped as well and the training area of the school came in handy.

Buffy grinned to herself, "Wait till you hear what I have to tell you. I met the most incorrigible man today."

"Oh spill it girl, then I can tell you how Cordy made a complete fool of herself." said Willow, relaxing against her head board.

Buffy giggled, only a little upset that she missed Cordelia Chase making a fool of herself. Then she began to tell Willow what had happened up in New York.

"Well as you know me and daddy went to talk to a racing trainer, Rupert Giles, about having Sunset trained. And you've heard of William Giles, the jockey right?"

"Right, he rode a horse to win the Triple Crown when he was only 16, it was big in the news." replied Willow, wondering where this was going.

"Well turns out that he's a cocky little bastard. Can you believe that he snubbed me because I show jump and have no interest in racing?" said Buffy staring at the jumping picture on her wall.

Willow grinned, knowing that Buffy was irritated by the jockey's lack of interest in the show jumping area. And the guy, William was probably irritated by her lack of interest in racing. Seemed that they would make a perfect match instead of Buffy being with Riley Finn, one of the world's top three day eventers. 

"Sounds like you like him." she teased lightly.

Buffy's lips twisted into a shocked look and she sputtered into the phone, "I do not like him! I dislike him very much! Besides I have a boyfriend. I have Riley."

"Yes and we all know how well that relationship is working." commented Willow dryly.

Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. It was common knowledge that Riley was around much. He had events to go to and couldn't always be there but he was still a sweetheart. And he loved horses and jumping. He was perfect for her, even if he was a little boring and slow.

"Please Willow, don't start in on the Riley bashing. I know you don't like him."

"Hell its not just me. Cordy doesn't like him either." said Willow with a little giggle, "Or Oz for that matter."

Buffy had to giggle at that. Cordelia Chase was a stuck up snob that cared for only one thing, her horse. She could be crude but she got along with Buffy and Willow strictly because they showed together and shared a love for horses. And Oz was a stable hand at her family's stables who helped them when they needed it and taught beginner classes. And he and Willow had a little thing going on between them.

"Cordy doesn't like anyone other than Emerald. And Oz doesn't like him because you don't. Now please drop it. I love Riley." Buffy pretended not to hear Willows remark and asked her next question, "I'll tell you everything tomorrow when you come over to take care of Galia, ok. Now tell me about Cordy's embarrassing moment."

Willow laughed and proceed to tell her friend about how Cordelia tried to get her horse Emerald to take a five foot oxer and got a refusal, after bragging about how Emerald could take any jump put in front of them. But the funniest part was when Harmony's Pepper went over the same jump without a fuss. The war between Harmony and Cordelia was infamous around the stable, them both rich and beautiful, owning some of the best horses in the stables. 

Buffy yawned as Willow was finishing up her story, "…And the Cordy and Harm started to yell and Anya's horse spooked and dumped her. We spent three hours chasing down Demon. That horse was named right, he is a little demon."

"Wish I could have been there. I cant believe my father dragged me off to watch a stupid horse race." sighed Buffy, "Will, I'll see you in the morning. I need some sleep."

"Yeah me to. I've got a exam tomorrow afternoon. Night Buff."

"Night Willow."

The two girls hung up and crawled under their respectful blankets and drifted off to sleep. Downstairs in the Summers household Hank and Joyce were sitting in their office talking about Hank's meeting with Rupert.

"He's got a amazing horse this season. Galahad, out of Finn's Maiden by Ireland's Jewel. They have him running in the Fountain of Youth next weekend. And Rupert told me about a little filly that's by Ireland's Jewel too." said Hank, sipping his coffee.

Joyce smiled at her husband's excitement, "Sounds like they have a good line-up for the three year old season. Did you tell him about Sunset?"

"Yes, him and his son William are going to drive down tomorrow after William's race. Rupert showed interest in the riding school and Sunset. And I don't know about William yet, he and Buffy didn't exactly get along."

Joyce raised her eyes to her daughter's bedroom, "Buffy doesn't get along with a lot of people these days. She's still beating herself up over Glory, even though she tries to hide it. She hasn't ridden since the accident and the doctor says her wrist is healed enough to exercise school horses. She doesn't even teach her old classes. I'm worried about her."

Hank came around and wrapped his arm around his wife, "Don't worry. Buffy will come around. And maybe the new racing business will help her. And as far as her not riding or teaching, she'll get over that and will ride again. She just needs to be pushed. That's all. Everyone has a bad fall and Buffy took hers."

"She's scared of riding and losing another horse." whispered Joyce, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

Hank hugged her, "She won't. Its late, lets get to bed. Early morning feeding will come sooner than we think."

Joyce nodded and the two headed upstairs to their room where they slept waiting for the alarm to ring and signal morning feeding.

A/N: More Spike in the next chapter I promise. I just needed to bring Joyce and Willow in and introduce other characters. Xander and Faith will be introduced in the next couple chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun was just coming up over the Summers Ranch and Buffy was leading a mare and her foal out to a pasture when Rupert and William drove up. She scowled and clucked the horse on, opening the paddock and unclipping the lead. She smiled as the foal neighed and raced after his mother. She gathered the lead and headed back to the stables, purposely ignoring Spike as her parents talked to his father. Dawn was practically drooling over him and Buffy rolled her eyes. 

Spike stretched and caught sight of Buffy sneaking back into the stable. It was obvious to him that Buffy was trying to ignore being with him. He smiled charmingly at her little sister and called out, "Hey Buffy, why don't you show me around. I'm really interested in seeing your stables."

Buffy froze in her tracks and knew there was no way out when her mother spoke up, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Buffy, show William around. Dawn can finish the feeding."

Buffy offered Dawn a weak smile when the brunette girl glared at her. Spike chuckled to himself as he walked over towards Buffy. He patted her cheek, "Looks like your stuck with me."

Buffy glared at him and stomped off into the stable, taking a left turn, leading him straight towards Demon, the meanest tempered horse in the stable. She paused beside the pepper gray gelding and waved her hand towards him, "Meet Demon, he's a boarder's horse. Anya Jenkins owns him. She rides him in dressage and show jumping."

Spike eyed the tempered horse as he laid back his ear and looked over at Buffy, seeing the smirk on her face, "Trying to get me bit luv?"

"First, don't call me luv, cause I'm not. Second, move your arm before he really does bite you." said Buffy with a sneer as she moved on. Spike yelped and moved his arm away just before Demon could bite him. Buffy was chuckling as she led him past a tall black Arabian mare. Spike paused beside her and ran a light hand over her neck. Buffy was about to say something when Spike began to talk softly to the mare.

"Well aren't we a pretty little thing. Dark with soulful eyes. Your owner must be a lucky person, yes they are. I bet your fast." he whispered. He looked up and caught Buffy staring at him, her hazel eyes shining softly. Their eyes locked and held and he moved closer to her. 

Buffy's breath caught in her throat as she found her self captivated by his deep blue eyes and she made no motion to move away as he approached her. She gulped, her mind trying to remind her that she had a boyfriend who she loved. But her eyes drifted close as his lips neared hers. Then there was a slight cough and the two jerked apart.

A slender redhead stood in the aisle grinning. Buffy groaned to herself and looked up at Spike. She didn't know what on earth possessed her to let him try and kiss her. What the hell was she thinking. She had that boyfriend, Riley. And yet she could really care less, something was pulling her towards Spike. It must have been him acting all sweet towards Emerald. But that was over and she moved away from him, heading towards her friend.

Spike stared after her and turned back to the horse, noting her name bar on the lower stall door. He sighed and patted her head softly, "Guys I really screwed that up Emerald. But, cor, I wanted to kiss her. Just to taste her, just a little taste. Bet she's a sweet as she looks. Christ I'm lusting after a girl who can only be 16."

He stopped talking and turned, hearing footsteps coming his way. It was Buffy and her friend. He offered the redhead a small smile.

" 'ello." he said offering a hand.

Willow took it and smiled at him, "Hello William. I'm Willow. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you. So you work here?"

"I board my horse, Moondust here. And I do a little work and teach some classes in exchange. So I hear that you're the one going to be riding our Sunset when he races." said Willow, giving Buffy a cool glance from the corner of her eye.

Buffy spoke up, "Yeah that is if they train him. They may not want to."

Spike grinned, "Well according to my father this Sunset has excellent bloodlines. Why don't you show him to me and let me tell you what I think."

Buffy muttered as she and Willow led him towards a box stall down the aisle, "What make you think we want to know what you think?"

Spike heard her and tugged a golden curl that escaped her ponytail, causing her to glare and Willow to giggle, "Cause pet, I'm the one with the race no how. You stick to that show jumping."

Buffy jerked her head, "I don't jump anymore."

There was a bitterness in her voice and her eyes as she opened the stall and stepped in, clipping a lead to a tall white stallion. Spike looked at Willow who only offered him a small smile. Then his attention was drawn to the tall horse that Buffy led out. He was tall, almost 17 hands. He had a black stocking on his left back leg that faded to his white coat. A small black sunburst was centered between his eyes, giving him his name.

"He's got good conformation and excellent muscular structure. He's alert. Tall for a two year old, very tall. He's got that look in his eye, the look to run. He wants to run. No good over the jumps you say? That's cause he doesn't want to jump, he wants to run. Run like the wind. He's a winner if I ever saw one." said Spike, running his hands over the colt's body, checking muscles and bone structure.

"Yeah he doesn't like the jumps. You think you can train him? Hey! That hurt!" hissed Willow as Buffy elbowed her sharply.

Spike looked up and grinned, "Oh yeah, we can train him. What's his full name?"

"Fire's Sunset. He's out of California Sunshine by Seattle's Fire." answered Buffy, resting her head on the colt's neck.

"Very good bloodlines. No doubt there. Well my father will set up a training schedule for him. Cant wait to get him to Saratoga." said Spike, checking the colt's teeth.

Buffy's grip on the halter tightened as she stared at him, "What do you mean, get him to Saratoga? Sunset isn't going anywhere."

Spike looked at her, noting the paleness in her eye and the possessive grip on the halter, "You don't have a training track here. And all our horses are in New York. If we are going to train him then that's where he will go."

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she thrusted the lead into Willow's hand, "We'll see about that."

Willow gave Spike a blank stare as Buffy stormed out of the stables. Willow led Sunset into the stall, "You might want to go after him. Her temper is up and its not pretty. I have to get Galia ready for her practice." 

Spike nodded and watched briefly as she walked over to a dainty looking bay mare and led her out to the cross ties. Hearing Buffy's loud voice, he winced and headed out to where she was shouting at her father and his own.

"They can't take Sunset. Dad you cant let them. He belongs here. I wont let you take him. They can train him at Tara's place. Her father has a training ring!" she yelled.

"Buffy quiet, your spooking the horses. Sunset has to go to Saratoga because Rupert can't be in Kentucky all the time. He's got other horses that are living in New York. He cant just leave them." said Hank, trying desperately to soothe his daughter.

Tears started to roll down her face, "But you can't take Sunset away from here, from me. He'll die without me. You know that dad."

"Elizabeth, I can assure you that you can come visit Sunset whenever you want. Your more than welcome to stay with me." said Rupert, trying to help in soothing the distraught girl, all the while shooting death glares at his son. Spike just smiled sheepishly and stood on the side.

Buffy shot Spike a harsh glare and glared at her father, "I can't believe you would let them take away Sunset. You know how much I love that colt. I hate you!"

She jerked away from her father and took off running, climbing over the paddock fence and running into the back pastures. Hank gave Rupert and Spike helpless grins and went to find Joyce, to send her after Buffy. Rupert turned and crossed his arms looking at Spike, "No you have done it son."

Spike turned and stared after the quickly disappearing Buffy, "Yeah I know. Didn't know the horse meant that much to her."


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy waited until she was out of their line of sight before slowing to a walk and letting the tears flow. She made no move to wipe them away, instead just letting them fall and roll down her cheeks as she made her way to a small grove in the back pasture. It was her favorite place on the ranch, where she would come to think and all that. A small pond surrounded by large oak trees, it was a wonderful place to just sit and think and swim during the summer. She used to come up here with her horse Glory, to talk and vent about things. But that all changed…Glory was dead and Buffy never wanted to ride again. And now to top it off they wanted to take Sunset away from her too. Wasn't losing Glory enough?

She sank to the ground and buried her head in her hands and sobbed. Her shoulders began to shake with the effort of stopping. She stayed like that, her golden locks spilling over her arms and shielding her face from anyone or anything that looked at her, for several minutes. Finally the sobbing subsided and she looked up, her eyes rimmed with red and tear soaked. She sniffed and wiped a hand over her face, getting rid of the tears that lingered.

"Its not fair. They can't take Sunset to New York. He doesn't belong there. He belongs here…with me. I cant lose him too." she whispered, staring into the distance. Buffy was so wrapped up in her thoughts about Sunset and loosing him, that she didn't hear the approaching hoof beats and then the footsteps that followed.

Spike dismounted from the bay mare that Willow let him ride after telling him where Buffy would most likely be. Since it was his fault that she was upset, he had volunteered when Joyce and Hank returned to go and get her. So he had saddled up the mare and rode out to the little grove and watched Buffy through the trees. He patted Moondust on the cheek as he studied Buffy's profile. His sharp eyes caught the barely visible tear stains and hoped it wasn't his careless remark about taking her horse away that caused them, knowing that it was. He tied the reins to a low branch and approached Buffy slowly and silently, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Buffy jumped and screamed, startling the birds from their trees, when she felt the weight of his hand. She whirled to face him the panic and fright fading from her face, turning to pure rage.

The blonde slapped his hand from her and she glared heatedly at him, "What the fuck are you doing? Why in the hell did you follow me?"

Spike offered her a fake hurt look, "What? Don't want my company?"

"Well, I'd rather spend time with a snake than you." she hissed.

Spike faked a hissing noise and grinned, "Loosen up. I came after you. Your mother and father are worried."

"They know where I am." she said bitterly. Moondust neighed and Buffy looked at her then back to Spike, "Willow let you ride Moondust?"

"Err…yes, said she needed to work out Galia more and Moondust just needed a little walk in the pastures. So I volunteered to do that for her and search for you." said Spike, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

Buffy arched a eyebrow and stared at him, "So you came to fetch me? Feeling bad about taking my horse away?"

"Well luv last time I checked, Sunset belonged to your parents." remarked Spike, ignoring the death glare she was sending him.

"Where it matters, he's mine. I raised him and I broke him. And I work him…or I used to." she said quietly, moving towards the pond, standing on the bank and staring into the depths of the blue waters.

Spike studied her from behind, noting the defeat in her by the slouch in her shoulders. He sighed to himself and walked over to her and rest both his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently. Buffy tilted her head back to look at him and he found him self swallowing his next words as he caught the aching pain in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose my horse. He means to much to me for him to be miles away, where I can never see him." she whispered, her own eyes captured by his, wondering if he could understand how she felt.

Spike brushed a finger over her cheek, letting it trail softly over her lips and down her throat, causing small shivers to travel up and down Buffy's spine. He smiled down at her, "You can come see him whenever you want. You heard my dad. But for Sunset to be trained properly, he needs to be at the track with us. I promise you that he'll be in the best of care."

Buffy lowered her head and jerked away from Spike, "No you don't understand. You never could. All you want is a horse to ride."

Spike's soft gaze sharpened as he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, "Look, if I wanted a horse to ride, I'd go back to New York. There are plenty for me to ride there. And I understand that you had a bad riding accident and all that, but do not ruin Sunset's chances by holding him back. You know as well as I do that if you mope and complain enough your father will call this whole thing off. Then you'll have your horse but at what cost? For him to sit around and be ridden as a pleasure horse? That will kill him. I saw it in his eyes, he wants to run, to prove himself to be something great. Are you selfish enough to deny that to a horse you love?"

Buffy blinked back the tears that had sprung to her eyes when she started to imagine Sunset moping around in his stall, never getting the exercise he needed cause she was too scared to ride again. And no one else would ride him. How he become a ill tempered stallion who allowed no one next to him. She sniffed when she realized that these imagines could become a reality.

"I don't want that to happen to Sunset. He does deserve the chance." she whispered.

Spike smiled and slid a hand under her chin, tilting her head up so that he was staring down into her hazel eyes, "Good girl" His words were soft and Buffy found herself leaning into him. Spike studied her face briefly, searching for hesitation and the brushed his lips over hers lightly.

Buffy drew a sharp intake of breath as his soft lips covered her and shocks radiated through her body. Without thinking, she wound her arms around his neck and drew him closer, deepening the kiss. Her body pressed against his as his hands slid down her back and cupped her bottom lifting her up. Obediently she wrapped her legs around his waist as he tugged gently on her bottom lip.

It was Spike's moan as she grinded her hips against his growing erection that caused Buffy to jerk away from him. The lust fled from her eyes to be replaced with horror and she pulled away from him quickly, sliding back to the ground and backing away. Spike looked at her with a combination of want and confusion. The way his brain was muddle right now, he was slightly confused on what happened. One moment a beautiful woman was wrapped around him and the next she was five feet away from looking like she was about to cry.

"Luv…?" he asked, his voice husky.

Buffy gulped and fought back the urge to jump him again and forced herself to remember Riley, "I can't do this. I've got a boyfriend."

Understanding filled Spike's eyes and he nodded, " 'f course pet. Boyfriend right. Well then maybe to prevent this from happening again, since I'm more than willing to push back up against a tree and kiss you again, we should leave and go back to a more populated area."

Buffy trembled as a image of him doing just that and a little more flashed through her brain, "Yeah, your right. We need to go. Like now."

He nodded and went to untie Moondust as Buffy stared after him, mentally slapping herself. _'How could I let that happen? Riley, remember him, the ever faithful boyfriend who loves you and you love him. Kissing another guy, even one as hot-I mean cocky as William is bad. Very bad…but cant it like be bad in a good way. Oh, no more naughty thoughts about this guy. Think happy thoughts. William naked. Happy but bad. Riley Riley Riley!'_

She continued have those thoughts and more as she and Spike made their way back to the stables. She was about to turn to him to say something when a tall broad figure caught her eyes. She narrowed them and a wide forced grin broke across her face. He was tall, taller than what Spike was, and had over the months allowed his hair to grow a bit longer so that now it was hanging just above his ears. _'Poofter' _was Spike's first thoughts, but Buffy ran across the field and threw her arms around the as she called out, "Riley!"

A/N: Yes, I am evil. Yummy hot spuffy moment then Captain Cardboard. Someone shoot me. Not really. But don't worry. I have no intentions of letting Captain Cardboard remain.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike led Moondust past Buffy and Riley, who were currently locked at the lips and standing so close together that it made Spike wonder what in the hell she was doing kissing him. Not that he would have minded if it went beyond kissing, he could use a little slap and tickle. But even he could tell the difference in the two kisses. When Buffy kissed him, it was full of passion and want, she was pliant in his arms. But he could tell that she was forcing herself to kiss this guy back and she stood stiff in his arms. It made him smirk as he watched them, knowing that she was more responsive to him, a almost complete stranger, than she was to her long time boyfriend. 

He snickered as she pulled away from Riley and sent her a heated look. Buffy saw the heat in his eyes and gulped. She heard Riley's voice and shook her head and turned her attention back to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Riley, what did you say? I was distracted, thought I saw Moondust limping." she said, offering him a charming smile.

Riley grinned and squeezed her shoulder, "I was just saying that I've missed you."

"Oh, I've missed you too honey." she said giving him a warm hug.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, "I wont three of the four events I was in. Zeus performed wonderfully. You should have seen him. He was just flying over the cross country courses. And he blew them away in show jumping."

Buffy continued to smile even though that same haunting sadness she had been carrying ever since her accident invaded her eyes once more. She was happy for his boyfriend, happy that he could still compete and happy that his big roan gelding could still jump. But it still hurt when he would talk about the events they were in because it made her think of the shows she and Glory were in. And the one that cause the accident.

"Congratulations honey. I'm so proud of you and Zeus." she said. A snort had her turning her attention to the training ring where Willow was exiting riding a gray mare. Willow pulled off her hat and nudged Galia into a trot, stopping her in front of Buffy and Riley.

"Welcome back Riley." she said dismounting.

"Willow" he said with a nod before turning his attention back to Buffy. His kissed her forehead and couldn't stop grinning, "Buffy I have some wonderful news to tell you." He eyed Willow, "In private that is."

Buffy had to bite back a laugh as Willow stuck her tongue out at Riley behind his back. She grabbed his hand and led him into the stables, making their way to the office. Spike stepped in front of them as she started to open the door.

"Pet, aren't you going to introduce me?" he drawled, rolling a cigarette between his fingers.

Buffy rolled her eyes and plucked the cigarette from his fingers and tossed it in the trash, "No smoking in the stables. Surely such a jockey as yourself knows that. Riley, this is William Giles, the jockey. William this is Riley."

Spike held out his hand towards Riley, "Spike is what I prefer to be called. So your Buffy's boyfriend?"

Riley lifted a eyebrow and ignored the offered hand, "Spike? What kind of name is Spike? And yes I am Buffy's boyfriend."

Spike smirked, "Well don't get your knickers in a twist. That's Buffy's job." He ignored Riley's glare and Buffy cry of indignation and exited the stables. Buffy turned to Riley and offered him a apologetic smile, promising herself mentally to wring Spike's neck next time she saw him. She saw the look he gave her when he pushed past them and was thankful that Riley was obvious to it. It was one of those, I-always-get-what-I-want-and-I-want-you looks. And god help her, she wanted him too, she could feel herself get damp between her legs and scolded herself for it.

Riley tugged her back into the office and pulled her in for a kiss. She held the kiss for a moment and pulled away. She saw his hurt look and offered him a weak excuse, "Don't want my parents to walk in. So what's the big news?"

Riley's face immediately brightened when she mentioned his news, "Oh, well brace yourself. I've been invited to compete in a series of events over in Europe. I fly over to England tomorrow and it's a three month long series."

Buffy grinned, but only because she had to as she was his girlfriend and must show joy for these things. But inside she froze up. Three months was a long time, the longest he would be away. And she didn't think that she would be able to go three months without her boyfriend. It couldn't work out, wouldn't work out. Europe was just to far away. Besides with him gone, she would be tempted by Spike and didn't know if she would be able to resist him knowing that he boyfriend was on the complete other side of the earth. She was knocked out of her thoughts by Riley's next words.

"Aren't you happy for me?" 

She blinked and looked at his hopeful boyish face and smiled weakly, "Of course I am. it's a wonderful opportunity for you and Zeus. Congrats."

Riley had caught the guarded look that hovered in her eyes, "But…?"

Buffy sighed, "But three months is a long time and Europe is way to far away."

Riley hugged her and kissed her nose, "That's the best part. You can come with me."

She stared up at him in shock and jerked away, "I can't come with you. What about the stables and my family? And Sunset? He's going to be going to New York to be trained for racing. And I have to be here for that."

Riley just waved it away, "You don't have to be here for the actual training, Its not like you can help in race training. And your family can manage without you for a few months. Come on Buffy, come away with me to Europe. Consider it a pre marriage gift."

"Pre marriage gift?" her eyes went wide at his words and she pulled away from him as he got on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"That's right. Elizabeth Anne Summers, would you marry me? Be my one and only?" he asked, offering the ring to her.

"What?" she nearly shrieked as she shoved the ring away, "Riley, I'm not ready for marriage. I'm only eighteen years old. I'm too young."

"But we've been together for nearly two years. Its prefect. We can have the wedding when I get back from the series." he continued, ignoring her negative response.

Buffy groaned inwardly and walked over to him and pulled him up to his feet and framed his face with her hands, "Riley, you know that I love you but I don't want to marry you. I don't want to marry anyone. Not for a while. I want to experience life. I don't want to be tied down so young. But I cant marry you. And I'm not sure, with you leaving for Europe that it's a good idea for us to be together."

Riley looked at her a combination of confusion and hurt on his face. He was so confident that Buffy would want to go to Europe and marry him. It was a slap in his face and his ego for her to not only say no to both, but to break up with him. He didn't understand how this happened.

"You want to break up. But I thought you loved me." he stammered.

Buffy smiled at him, "I do or I think I do. I'm just so confused right now Riley. What with losing Glory and now Sunset leaving the stables. I just need time to think."

Riley growled to himself, once more it was back to that damned horse Glory, "Buffy, stop using Glory as a excuse. That was two months ago. Glory is dead. Get over it. It was just a horse. You need to stop dwelling over it, its holding us back."

Buffy paused in the pacing that she started and blinked back a sudden rush of tears, "Glory wasn't just a horse. She was my friend. You know that. I thought you understood that."

"No what I cant understand is how you can sit here and throw a life we can have together away." he said harshly.

Tears started to fall down her face at his words and she wiped them away silently before speaking, "Because its obvious we don't want the same things. I'm sorry Riley. Good luck in Europe."

She left the office, shoving past Spike and Willow who were discussing some horse races and moved on to Sunset's stall, letting herself in and burying her head in the colt's neck and crying softly. Sunset nickered and nudged her back wit his nose, as if trying to comfort her.

Willow and Spike turned back to the office as Riley stepped out, wearing this shocked look on his face. Spike had to bite back the laughter but Willow seemed concerned, since he was her best friend's boyfriend, even if she didn't like him.

"Riley what happened?" she asked.

Riley turned his eyes on her and Spike, "Buffy dumped me." 

Spike started to chuckle and even Willow had trouble not laughing as Riley stormed out of the stables and took off in his truck. Willow looked at the laughing bleach blonde, "I'm going to go and see if Buffy's ok."

"Ok pet. I'm just going to wonder around. Check out the place. You go make sure she's ok. She seemed upset." he said, genuinely concerned for Buffy.

Willow smiled as she went off towards Sunset's stall, knowing that's where her best friend would be. Spike headed out the stables and ran into Dawn and engaged in a rather enamoring conversation about the different ways to train a horse in racing.

A/N: Say bye to Captain Cardboard. See he went bye bye after just one chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, but I've been really really busy this week. I had a lot of tests to study for and a term paper that screamed for me to work on it a little. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up tomorrow. But if I don't, its cause I'm still working on it. Chapters from here on out will be longer. The story is progressing now.

Chapter 7

Willow stood outside Sunset's stall and watched silently as Buffy sobbed into the colt's neck. Willow opened the stall and entered, making just enough noise to cause Buffy to look up at her. Willow's heart went out to her and she rushed to her side and drew her into a gentle hug.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." she whispered, running her hand over Buffy's back, trying to reassure her friend.

Buffy sniffled and pulled away from Willow, "Its ok. Perhaps its for the best. I mean, its obvious me and Riley don't belong together. Its just-"

Willow cut her off holding up a hand, "Buffy, I'm only going to say this once. I know that you are hurting. But Riley doesn't understand. He never had. And I don't think he ever will. Your heart is here, with the horses. And whatever he wants, its not what you want." She offered her friend a weak grin, "So, what exactly happened?"

Buffy rested her head on Sunset's neck, "He asked me to marry him."

Willow's eyes went wide in shock, "He asked you to marry you? Are you kidding me?"

"I kid you not." whispered Buffy with a sigh, "He asked me to marry him and go to Europe with him for three months. I told him that I couldn't leave, that I wanted to be here with Sunset during his training. And he kinda went nutso on me, telling me to quit using horses as a excuse. And I told him that we shouldn't be together. And he didn't even try to convince me otherwise. Does he not want me? Is that it? Am I undesirable?"

"No, that's not it. Don't think that. Riley is a asshole." said Willow, hugging her friend again, wanting to stop the next flow if tears.

"Yeah a asshole who didn't want to be with me." said Buffy, playing with Sunset's mane.

Willow sighed and shook her head, grabbing Buffy by her shoulders and giving her a little shake, "Elizabeth Anne, don't you go all depress-y on me. You have so much to deal with now, Sunset leaving and helping your parents. You don't need to get all depressed cause Riley was a asshole and didn't fight to keep you. He'll realize his mistake of leaving you and regret it for the rest of his life. And while he's all mopey you can be celebrating Sunset's racing victories. You can have what you want. If you sit around and wait for him you won't have nothing. And Riley would win after all."

Buffy stared at her friend and knew that she was right. It didn't even hurt that he left, it hurt because he felt like he didn't need to fight for her. It was like he didn't love her and after what happened between her and her first love, some guy she met at a horse show, it hurt that he didn't love her. She sighed and patted Sunset one last time, looking at Willow, "You right. And it doesn't hurt that he left, it hurts because I don't think he loved me."

"He's a fool then. Forget him. Besides, I saw the looks that Spike has given you, so don't sit there and tell me that your going to miss Riley."

Buffy blushed and a smile teased her lips, "Well I will miss him a little. He was a sweetheart."

At that Willow turned her head and snorted. At Buffy reproachful look, she offered her a fake apologetic smile, "If you say so. Come on, lets go find Spike and Dawn and the 'rents."

Buffy nodded and kissed Sunset on his nose and giggled when he blew in her face. Willow laughed as well and the two girls linked arms and headed outside into the sunshine. Spike looked up from where he was talking with Dawn and noted the tearstains on Buffy's cheeks. Buffy locked eyes with him and raised her hand to her cheeks when she saw where his gaze was. She pulled away from Willow, "I'll be back. Let me fix my face so my parents wont worry."

Willow nodded, "Yeah you do that."

Buffy walked off her ponytail bouncing as she ducked inside the Summers' ranch style house, heading up to the bathroom she shared with her sister to cover up the tearstains with makeup. Spike watched her leave, the look of longing so evident in his eyes that Willow nudged him in the side. He blushed and looked sheepish. 

Willow just nodded and watched him knowingly. Spike smiled to himself, taking a immediate liking to the redhead. She already showed a fierce loyalty towards Buffy and he admired that trait in a person, being a loyal friend. Plus she really seemed to love her horses and took excellent care of them both. Plus she had that cute innocence that just glowed around her. 

He already had a had a overprotective brotherly feeling towards Dawn. She seemed way eager to prove herself, that she could be just as good as her famous sister. She had been telling him about her horse Catch Me If You Can, Catch Me for short, and how they would win all the same jumping events that her sister had, including the big one at Madison Square Garden in New York. She positively beamed when he suggest that while they were in New York, they could come by Saratoga and he would take her out on the track. 

He was trying to come up with something to say when two things happened. Buffy came walking back out, her clothing entirely changed from jeans and a shirt to another pair of jeans that were painted on and a cream colored turtle neck. Her blonde hair bounce around her face in waves. The second thing that happened was Willow squealed and raced towards a boy who had just arrived, throwing her arms around him in a manner much like Buffy had with Riley.

The new boy had sandy blonde hair that was sticking up, but not in a poofter way like Angel McCormick's, but in a cool way. The guy didn't even crack a smile when Willow hugged him, but Spike could see the love in his eyes. The two joined Buffy and made their way over to Spike and Dawn. 

Dawn leaned over and whispered in his ear, "That's Oz, Willow's boyfriend. He does stable work for us and teaches some beginners classes. He's like a Max and Red all rolled into one." At Spike's blank and confused look she giggled, "Max and Red…the Saddle Club books."

"Never heard of them." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Gee, crack a book. The Saddle Club books are just about the best horse series written other than the Thoroughbred books." said Dawn nodding towards her sister, "Buffy has the entire Saddle Club collection and Thoroughbred collection. But don't tell her I told you. For some reason, she feels that her childhood books are worth mentioning now that she is 18."

Spike's attention perked up, "She's 18?"

"Yeah didn't you know?" asked Dawn, looking up at the blonde jockey.

Spike smiled down at her, for the first time noting the adoring look in her eyes. A crush, Dawn was developing a crush on him. He had to find a way of letting her down easy, and maybe enlisting her help in ensnaring her older sister. He patted her shoulder as the three approached them, "And here I was thinking she was 16."

Buffy heard it and looked at the two, "Thought who was 16?"

Spike smirked, "You."

Buffy's mouth fell open and Dawn dissolved into a fit of giggles. Even Willow smiled while Oz remained stoic and Buffy jabbed a finger at Spike, "I am not 16. I'm 18 thank you very much. Why on earth would you think that I was 16. Dawn's 16."

"Because your so short. I thought Dawn was 18." said Spike, causing the brunette to beam.

Buffy fixed her lips in a pout, giving Spike the thrill of imagining leaning over and nipping the pouting lower lip, "I'm not short. I'm petite."

"Each to their own." was Spike's safe and only response. Then Willow stepped forward motioning towards her boyfriend.

"Spike, meet Oz. Oz this is William Giles, the jockey, but he prefers to be called Spike."

Spike offered Oz his hand, "Nice to meet you Oz."

Oz took his hand and they shook, "Hey." The man then turned to Willow and gave her a kiss on a kiss on the cheek, "I'll talk to you later. I have stalls to clean and a class to prepare for."

Willow nodded and turned to watch him walk off in the stables. She stared so long at his retreating form, a little smile played over Buffy's lips as she leaned over and whispered in her friend's ear, "Like what you see?"

Willow looked back at them and saw all three staring at her and blushed, looking now. Then she looked back up with a mischievous gleam in her green eyes as she ran a hand through her hair, "Always."

Buffy laughed and Willow joined her. Spike looked at Dawn and rolled his eyes causing her to grin. When Buffy finally stopped laughing she looked at Spike, "So what do you want to do now?"

Spike shrugged and glanced around for the parents, who were heading for the stables, "Looks like the parents are heading in to take a look at Sunset. We can join them."

Willow shook her head, "You guys can join them, I have to go study for my exams and then come back and take Moondust through the dressage test."

Dawn checked her watch and swore, "Damn. I'm late for my show." She waved a goodbye to Spike and ignored Buffy's warning about swearing and took off towards the house for her morning cartoon shows. Spike looked at Buffy and offered her his arm, "May I escort you?"

Buffy snorted and pushed his arm away, "May you stop acting like a fool?"

"Only if you stop acting like a bitch." he said cheerfully, moving to join Hank, Joyce and Rupert, leaving her to stare after him. She joined them and walked in on Spike telling his father about the colt.

"He's a great colt, Dad. Perfect conformation and muscling. He'd be a great racer." Spike was saying as she joined them.

Hank smiled, "That's what we thought."

They started to walk into the barn. Buffy went ahead of them to bring Sunset out of his stall for Rupert to see. She grabbed the lead shank and went into the stall, patting Sunset and clipping the lead to his halter. She led him out as the adults came up. She held him as Rupert looked over him, occasionally running a hand over the colt, checking his muscling and bone structure. 

"He's a beauty. Legs are strong. He's got all the qualities of a race horse. You've tried him over jumps?" he asked, pulling his glass off to clean them, looking back at Hank.

"Yes. We broke him end of December beginning of January. Then we tried him over jumps on a longe line." said Hank.

"He was choppy. Didn't like the jumps and hesitated going over them, refusing them sometimes too." offered Buffy, rubbing her wrist absently.

Rupert nodded, "Never actually rode him over jumps?"

Hank shook his head, "No usually when we are training a horse to jump, we take them over the jumps on a longe for a month or so, then start them with riders. We never put a rider up until the horse has some experience jumping with a longe, that way the horse wont get scared and throw the rider or spook and run, causing a bigger accident. Sunset hasn't been ridden over jumps. But we could tell by the way he was with the longe that he wouldn't be a good jumper. But he loves to run and he's got the speed."

Spike looked at his dad, "If we take him up now, we can train him through the rest of this season and during the summer and he'd be ready for the fall two year old season."

Rupert nodded, "I was thinking the same thing." He looked over at Hank, Joyce, and Buffy, "You have a extraordinary horse here. He has the bloodlines of a racer. I think that with the proper training, he will be one of the best racehorses this decade. Question is, are you sure you want to do this? Racing has its risks, from not winning to a accident that can be fatal."

Buffy paled at the word fatal, not wanting anything to happen to her beloved colt, "Fatal?"

Spike looked over at her and noted her paled face, "Hardly fatal, but some racing accidents can be fatal. Its not common but they do happen. Fatal for horse and rider."

She just nodded and turned her attention back to the colt, offering him a carrot from her pocket. Sunset lipped it up and chewed it then blew in her face, blowing carrot scent at her. Buffy laughed and hugged the horse before leading him back into the stall. When she exited, her parents were talking to each other and she joined the trainer and jockey.

They stood there in silence waiting for Joyce and Hank to join them. About ten minutes later, Buffy's parents joined them. Hank looked at her daughter once, and Buffy saw the decision in her fathers eyes and nodded, letting him know that she was behind them one hundred percent.

"Rupert, we can ship Sunset up the Saratoga tomorrow with you and William." he said.

Rupert smiled and nodded, "I was hoping you would say that. Its not everyday that a trainer gets a chance to train such a magnificent animal."

Buffy hesitated then spoke up, "I want to go with them. Stay in New York to be with Sunset and watch his training. I can fly home on the weekends, or every other weekend to see you guys. But I want to be with Sunset."

Joyce protested, "But where would you stay?"

Spike coughed then raised his hand, "I have a spare room in my apartment. Buffy is more than welcome to stay with me. Or with my father, he's already offered his spare room to her. She is more than welcome to stay with us. And she would be well watched after."

Buffy glared at him, "I don't need a baby-sitter, I'm more than capable of taking care of my self."

"I have no doubt in that pet, but you would be in new surroundings and at a race track most of the time. And sometimes a track isn't the safest environment for a young lady such as yourself." said Spike.

Hank nodded, "He's right Buffy. If you were to go to New York, your mother and I would feel safer if you were with either Rupert or William."

Buffy was about to protest again when Joyce interrupted, "He's right honey. I would be worried sick if you were up there living by yourself."

Buffy groaned, "Fine I'll stay with Mr. Giles…" She trailed off catching Spike's leer, "Rupert, that is."

Hank and Joyce nodded, "Then you can go." Buffy squealed and launched herself in her parents arms, hugging them tightly.

"Thanks mom, dad. I promise to call everyday and write letters. And you guys will be up there beginning of March for the Madison Square Garden show. We can meet and hang out and stuff."

Joyce laughed, "Wouldn't miss it in the world. But you should go pack the stuff you want to take. I've got to get ready for my classes for the day, then I can come help you."

Buffy nodded and took off to the house. Joyce departed and headed to get some of her students horse's ready for the lessons. Hank looked at Rupert and Spike, "I've got some things to do and to get ready for Sunset's departure but you two are more than welcome to hang around here and check out the lessons."

Rupert shook his head, "Thank you Hank, but William and myself are going to head out to the track and catch some of the day's races and meet with some other trainers."

Hank nodded, "Well you are both invited to dinner here tonight. And we have some guest rooms you can stay in instead of checking into a hotel. It's the least we can do since your taking our daughter in so she can stay with Sunset. She really does love that colt. And he favors her as well."

Rupert just waved him off with a hand, "Its nothing. I have a feeling that Buffy will contribute a lot to Sunset's training. We'll see you later tonight."

Hank nodded and walked off to his office. Rupert and Spike went back out to their truck and drove off just as Joyce was leading her first class of young teens out to one training ring. Rupert looked over at his son, "I think this is going to be a great couple of years for us. With Sunset and Galahad."

Spike nodded, his thoughts going back to Buffy and how happy she looked when her parents said she could go to New York. That made it easier for him to convince her that they were right for each other, despite their differences in horses. He looked over at his dad and grinned, "I think your right Dad. Its going to be a great year."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was late afternoon when Rupert and Spike returned from the track in Lexington, Keeneland. They had a very good afternoon, Rupert talking with several top trainers like himself, and Spike chatting it up with some of the best jockeys in the business. Spike even scored him a race, riding the filly to win in a claiming race.

It was a little after six when the Giles pulled into the Summers Ranch. Most of the students were gone but there was still three figures on horse back in the jumping ring. Two were standing off to the side watching as a girls with long dark hair took her horse over a series of what looked like complicated jumps. Buffy was standing off to the side watching, occasionally running a hand over her bandaged wrist. Spike had Rupert drop him off and he strolled over there and stood next to Buffy.

"Whose the girl? Isn't that Emerald?" he asked.

Buffy squeaked, not hearing him approached and turned to glare at him before answering his question, "Yes that's Emerald. Cordelia is the girl whose riding, her owner." She followed his gaze over to where Willow and Moondust stood with another girl how had shoulder length blonde hair, "And that's Anya and Demon. They are just getting some practice in before their show Tuesday."

"Oh." was all he said as he turned his attention back to the brunette who was currently flying over what looked like a chicken coop and directing her horse to the final three jumps, a five foot high triple combination. She looked like she was rushing it and Buffy called out to her friend, "Check your stride, coming in way to fast."

Cordelia heard her and barely nodded, keeping her attention on the Arabian mare beneath her, pulling back slightly on the reins, causing Emerald to slow down enough. Cordelia rose over the mare's withers and squeezed with her legs. Emerald lifted and soared over the jump. Cordelia counted two strides then repeated the process and counted and jumped once more, clearing all three jumps. Willow and Anya clapped and Buffy smiled.

Cordelia trotted her mare over, seeing Spike for the first time. Her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip as she thought '_fresh meat'_. She nodded her head towards Buffy, "Thanks for catching that. If we went in to fast like we were, we would have blown the entire combination."

__

Buffy smiled, "Well just remember to check her stride. You know Emerald likes to rush jumps sometimes. You'll have to watch that at the show, judges will dock points."

Anya chirped up for the first time, "And you would know all about that wouldn't you Buffy?"

Buffy turned red and Cordy smirked, "Hey Glory only rushed once, and we lost. So I learned from it."

Spike arched a eyebrow, "What's this? Little Miss Perfect Jumper blew a show?"

Buffy glared at him, "I was having a off day and my horse rushed a combination and we blew it. I have lost before. You can win them all. You're a jockey, you should know that."

He nodded, "So I do. So going to introduce me?"

Cordelia jumped on the chance to flirt, "Yes going to introduce us to the new hunk around the stables?"

Spike flashed her his patented sexy slow smile, "Spike Giles and you are?"

"Cordelia Chase. Pleasure to meet you." she said, returning his smile with one of her own, fluttering her eyelashes a little.

Buffy groaned and felt a little anger flare up at their flirting, "Please, no making the others sick. Spike, the other girl is Anya, as you know. Anya this is Spike. He's father's going to be training Sunset."

Anya nodded and dismounted Demon and lead him through the gate. Willow and Cordelia did the same. Cordelia gave him a appraising look then noticed the little looks Spike was giving Buffy out of the corner of his eyes. She dismissed him immediately, not wanting to chase after someone who already wanted someone else. She did that once and it didn't work out. No, she preferred those who she could ensnare. Anya only gave him a passing glance, being completely happy with her boyfriend Alexander Harris, a very successful vet.

Anya looked at Buffy, "I'm going to finish with Demon then go. Xander is providing a very romantic evening that better in with lots of orgasms for me."

Spike coughed suddenly, not used to her bluntness like Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia. He stared after the blonde girl as she led her gelding into the stables and looked back at the other girls who were trying not to laugh at his shocked expression, "Did she just say what I thought she said?"

Willow giggled and nodded, "Yup, our Anya is a very blunt girl. Loves horses, money, and orgasms, but hates bunnies."

They heard Anya's shriek at the mention of bunnies from inside the stables and her yell, "Bunnies! Bunnies where?!"

Buffy called out to her, "There are no bunnies Anya. Willow was just telling Spike you hated them."

Cordelia shook her head, "That girl's hearing amazes me still."

Willow nodded, "Yeah I know." She looked over at Buffy, "So are we still invited to dinner and your impromptu going away party?"

Spike arched a eyebrow, "Going away party?"

Buffy blushed and looked down, "They insisted on having one. Then my mom got wind of it and well that's just as bad as a stallion getting the bit between his teeth and taking off. Its not really a party. Its more like a dinner get together. We have a early start. Mom wanted Oz and his band to come and play."

Spike stared at Willow, "Oz has a band? He didn't strike me as the band member type."

Willow nodded, her eyes shining at the mention of her boyfriend, "Yeah, they are called Dingoes Ate My Baby. They rock. But they had a gig tonight at a 21 and over club, so no go to club for us."

Buffy nodded, "Right, so lets get Emerald and Moondust groomed and fed for the night. Spike you can help out with the evening feeding. Mom and Dad are already in the feed room getting ready. Dawn's cooking, so God help us all."

She didn't even leave him room to protest and marched off with Cordy and Willow. He sighed and headed in behind them, moving past them to find Joyce and Hank to offer his help. He was surprised to find his father already there. Hank looked over his wife's shoulder and saw him, "Here to help?"

"Looks like it. Put me to work." said Spike, moving to stand beside his father.

Joyce nodded and pointed to a row of five buckets, "Those go to our five broodmares. They are in aisle 3. Their names are on the buckets so it shouldn't be a problem. They also get one leaf of hay. That's in the loft."

Spike nodded and picked up the first two buckets and headed out. He met Buffy who was on the way and accidentally bumped into her. She turned to glare at him but stopped when she saw his teasing look. She just shook her head and headed into the feed room to collect Sunset's feed. It didn't take long with all the hands they had to finish up the feeding so it was only a matter of minutes before the whole group was marching up to the house to wash up for dinner.

Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia headed up to Buffy's room to wash up and change, none of them wanting to come down for dinner smelling like horses, no matter how much they loved them. Joyce directed Rupert and Spike to the guest rooms and their bath. Spike was heading back downstairs when he ran into Buffy. He opened his mouth to say something when his brain froze up just by looking at her. 

Buffy was wearing a pair of leather pants that clung to her legs and bottom and some halter top that had a little heart cut out, showing off enough cleavage to leave his imagination running wild about pulling her in the spare room and ripping the shirt off and having her for dinner. Her golden hair hung in soft curls around her face and her face was made up so that he thought he was standing in front of a angel.

He reached out and brushed a hand lightly over her cheek, tracing his way down with a light finger. Buffy shivered and stared up at him. He had changed into a pair of black jeans and a black tee with a blood red button up shirt over it. His blonde hair was slicked back. She gulped as he stared down at her, his blue eyes piercing her hazel ones. They stayed locked like that, just staring at each other for what seemed like a eternity. Spike took a step forward, like he was going to say something but Cordelia's cough broke them apart. Buffy whirled around to face her two friends who were grinning ear to ear, each with that I-Know-What's-Going-On look in their eyes. 

Spike blushed and muttered something about helping the parents downstairs and rushed off. Buffy stared after him, much in the way Willow stared at Oz. Willow and Cordelia came up on each side of her and looped their arms through hers. They walked towards the stairs and Buffy just waited for the question she knew was on their lips.

"So…" drawled Cordelia, "What's going on between you and jockey boy?"

Willow nodded, "Yeah you two looked all snuggly."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "We were not snuggly at all. Hello, I just broke up with my boyfriend."

The three girls walked downstairs and Cordelia rested a hand on Buffy's shoulder, "Honey, if I had a guy like Spike looking at me the way he looked at you, I wouldn't give a rats ass if I just broke up with my boyfriend. He wants you and you want him, the lust was all but written on your face."

"What was written on whose face?" asked Dawn as she bounded down the stairs behind them.

Buffy's face turned three shades of red and she whirled on her sister, "No one. Stop spying on us. I'll tell mom."

"I wasn't spying on anyone. I was walking down the stairs. Next time you don't want people to know about how you got the hots for a jockey, then keep your voice down." sniffed Dawn as she pushed past them to go help set the table. Buffy stared after her and raised her hands, making a throttling motion with them. Willow and Cordelia laughed and the three entered the dining room.

The spaghetti and bread was already on the table. Wine glasses were filled with red wine for them all but Dawn's, who was filled with juice. Rupert, Hank, Joyce, and Spike were already seated and Dawn was taking a seat on one side of Spike. Willow gave Buffy a nudge that pushed her towards the other seat next to spike. The other two sat in the only two chairs left.

Spike looked at Buffy and smiled as Hank lifted his glass, "Here's to a new beginning for us all. For the Giles for undertaking a new horse. To the family for supporting this decision, for the friends who are by our sides the whole time. And to my daughter, Elizabeth, for supporting the decision to send her favorite horse and for going with him. I know that she will do us proud."

"Don't worry Daddy," said Buffy as she sipped her wine, "I'll make sure that they don't do anything you wouldn't approve. And I'll take extra care of Sunset. It will be like he never left the ranch."

Joyce smiled, "Well I hope you have fun in New York. It will be a wonderful experience for you."

Spike smirked, "Don't worry Mrs. Summers, I'll make sure it's a experience that she will never forget."

Buffy took another sip rather quickly, catching the look in his eyes. It was like he was trying to embarrass her in front of her family, as he kept sending her these heated looks. She turned and gazed at him coolly, "Trust me, it takes a lot to make me experience something I won't forget."

Cordelia coughed into her spaghetti at the innuendo in Buffy's voice. Willow reached over, her face red for she caught it too, and pounded on Cordy's back so that she could breath again. Spike just smirked and turned his attention back to his food, reaching for a piece of bread. 

Buffy studied her food, wondering why she made a remark about that, and in front of her parents and Rupert at that. She ate in silence, thinking only how she was going to survive being around Spike as much as she would have to knowing the way he looked at her and the way it made her feel. She didn't even know him and yet she longed for what he offered her in his eyes. The promise, the touch, the desire. It was all there burning in his piercing blue eyes.

The rest of the dinner was in silent and when there was talking it was about horses. It was pretty quiet as everyone at the Ranch realized that this would be the last time they say Buffy. Willow kept sending her friend looks as the tears threatened to fall. They had always been close and always been together. Buffy was the one Willow could turn to, whether it be boy or horse troubles, or just life in general. And the redhead knew that they wouldn't drift apart, that they were only a phone call away, but it would still hurt not being able to turn to her when she needed.

Cordelia was just wondering how she would get along without Buffy at the shows. Buffy was Cordelia's mentor in a way, the one she could turn to with horse problems. Riding was the only thing Cordelia would admit Buffy was better at. And it was hard not to when you saw Buffy on a horse, it was like they were one soaring across the jump. Cordelia sighed, missing Buffy already, as a teacher and a friend.

Dawn wasn't sure if she was going to miss her sister or not. Probably so, but only after she was gone for a few weeks. It would be nice to have some attention for herself, and maybe fore a change her parents can help her on her riding instead of worrying about Buffy. Joyce knew that she would miss her eldest daughter, but felt that this trip would help her in so many ways, and maybe help her get over her riding fear that she developed. Hank felt the same as Joyce, but couldn't help but worry about Spike and how he felt towards Buffy. Buffy had told her parents about Riley, and Hank wasn't sure if Spike was the right choice for her so soon after a breakup like hers.

Giles couldn't wait to get Sunset up to New York and start his training. This would be the horse that soared him to the top once more, and the horse to be envied everywhere. Spike was already planning his and Buffy's first date, how he would romance her and sweep her off her feet. Then convince her that he loved her and he did. When a Giles fell in love, they knew it and it was a love to last forever. It was their way and the way it had already been. His father loved his mother Jenny and never fully recovered from her death.

Dinner passed quickly and it was already late. Buffy walked her friends to the door and said their good byes there, away from everyone so that they could cry and hug each other in private. Cordelia was the first to hug Buffy. The prom queen clung to her friend, sniffing back her tears.

"Its going to be lonely without you here." she said, wiping away the tears that did fall.

Buffy smiled, her own tears falling, "I know but hey, no competition in the look department now that I'm leaving."

Cordelia laughed and flipped her hair, "Honey, there has never been competition."

The girls laughed at that, knowing that despite how she acted, Cordy had a heart of gold. Willow moved and took Cordelia's place, clinging tightly to her friend, crying openingly. Buffy fought back the tears, but they fell as well. For them both, it was like loosing a part of each other. 

"I'm so going to miss you. I'll call everyday." sniffed Buffy, looking at her friends.

"You better." said Willow, faking a threatening look.

Cordelia smiled slowly, "Yeah I want to hear all about Mr. Spike. And what happens between you two."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Nothing's going to happen. We will have a strictly business relationship."

"Sure you say that now." said Willow and Cordelia together. The girls laughed and hugged one last time, wiping away the tears and saying good bye again. Buffy leaned against the doorframe and watched her friends retreating back and the disappearing taillights as they left the ranch. She was so wrapped up in already missing her friends that she didn't hear Spike as he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Things are going to be just fine."

He gave her credit for not jumping and screaming like she had the last time. He offered her a lopsided smile as she faced him. Much to his surprise, instead making a snide remark or brushing him off, Buffy smiled back at him and whispered, "Yeah I know. But I'm still going to miss them."

"Well you got me." he offered.

"Oh and that makes me feel a helluva lot better." she drawled, smirking.

Spike chuckled then caught her chin between his hands, "You have no idea." His voice was low and he leaned in, barely brushing his lips over hers before turning to go up to his room. Buffy stared after him and her hand came up to brush over the place his lips touched. With a small smile playing over her lips she went and said good night to her parents and Dawn before heading up to her own room.

A/N: Once more sorry for the posting delay. I kinda hit a writer's block. Hehe. But its gone. The next chapter should be up this weekend. But expect at least two new chapters a week. 


	9. Author's notes

__

Trail to the Roses-Author's Notes

Hey everyone. I just want to thank all those who are enjoying my story. I don't like to say it, but I wont be able to update until my spring break in two weeks. Why? I have so much going on right now, that I cant find the time to write. And that upsets me. I really like working on this story. I already have plans for the sequel _Sunset's Victory_. But right now, I have school, family problems and searching for a new job. But I promise that I will make time to write during spring break. But if you have any questions on the story or the sequel (even though I haven't started on it yet) or want to be added to the mailing list to know when new chapters are up, email me at spuffy_angelchick007@yahoo.com. 

I hope that you enjoy the story as much as I do. I love Buffy and I love horses, don't own one, but I still love them. Always have, I even live next to a horse ranch…so horses whenever I want to see or visit them. 

So, thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!!!

Angelchick007 (aka Laura)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Buffy rose before dawn, dressing quietly as not to wake up her family and their guests. She tiptoed down the hall and the stairs, holding her boots in her hand. She entered the kitchen, stopping when she saw Spike sitting at the kitchen table holding a cup of coffee and smoking a cigarette. She dropped her boots by the door and poured herself a cup of coffee and stared at Spike. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Aren't we up early?" he said, taking another drag of his cigarette, flicking the ashes into a ashtray he had found on the kitchen counter.

Buffy shrugged, "Wanted to have Sunset ready for when everyone woke up. What about you, why are you up early?"

Spike finished his coffee and replied, "I'm always up this early for morning workouts."

"Oh." was Buffy's only remark as she quickly drank her coffee before sitting down to pull on her boots. Spike didn't say anything after that, he just figured she wasn't a morning person like him and didn't want to talk.

They both stood up and left, heading to the barn. While Spike headed to the stalls, Buffy headed over to the tack room to get the bandages to wrap Sunset's legs for the trip. When she came out, Spike was in the stall giving the stallion his morning feed. He patted the horse on the neck before moving to the stall door, looking at Buffy.

"You want me to do that for you?" he asked.

She sneered at him, "No thanks, I think I can handle wrapping his legs."

Spike held up his hands and slipped out of the stall making room for her to enter, "I never said you couldn't. I just was being nice."

Buffy shook her head and moved closer to Sunset, kneeled and began to wrap one of his legs and muttered, "So be nice somewhere else."

Spike stared at her, "You say something?"

She shook her head and she moved to the next leg, "No but why don't you go on back to the house. Mom should be up fixing breakfast and I'll be done in a minute."

Spike nodded, "If that's what you want."

"It is." was her short reply as she moved to the back legs. Spike shook his head and left, leaving Buffy alone with her horse. Sunset had finished eating by the time she wrapped his hind legs and nickered softly. Buffy smiled and moved next to his head, rubbing between his eyes, "Oh Sunset, I hope this all works out for us. I just want what is best for you. Next to Glory, you mean the most to me. And now Glory is gone and all I have is you."

A tear trickled out of her eyes as she rested her head on Sunset's, breathing deeply, taking in the musky scent of her horse. Sunset nickered and rubbed her shoulder with his nose as if to say, "Its ok, I'll be there for you."

She sniffed and leaned away, "I love you Sunset." She kissed his nose and left the stall, wiping the tears away as she headed back to the house. When she entered the door to the kitchen, her mother was hovering over the stove, making pancakes. Her father and Mr. Giles were in the dining room, drinking coffee. Spike was with Dawn, looking over some old racing forums. Buffy walked over and hugged her mom, "I'm going to go and change. Be back down in a few."

Joyce nodded and turned back to the stove, Dawn would kill her if she burned the pancakes. Buffy ducked through the dining room, headed to the stairs. Spike looked up and nodded at her briefly before turning back to the racing forums, telling Dawn which horse would do the best. As Buffy entered her room, her phone rang. Picking it up, she carried it over to her closet.

"Hello?" she answered. Expecting it to be Willow or Cordy, she nearly dropped it when she heard who it was.

"Hey Buffy." replied Riley.

She stopped in the middle of riffling through her clothes and stared at a beige top in shock. Riley was calling her, was on the phone. That could only mean one thing, he wanted to get back together. She figured her would have had enough sense to wait a few days. To give her space. It was only now she was beginning to realize her friends were right, Riley just wasn't the one for her. Plucking out the beige top and a pair of newer jeans, the blonde turned towards her bed, tossing the clothes on it.

"Riley, what are you doing calling me?" she asked, her voice flat. She wanted no pleasantries, only to get to the point.

On the other end, Riley coughed, not expecting her to act like this, "I thought that maybe we could meet in Lexington, for coffee. Talk about what happened yesterday. I think we both can agree that we acted rashly. We just need to talk things over."

Buffy let out a irritated sigh, the man just did not get the point. She had to take several calming breathes before she could speak. And when she did, her voice was light with a hard edge to it, "Look, you might feel that we acted rashly. I, however, do not think that. I meant what I said, I think we shouldn't be together. It wouldn't work out. Now with you overseas for three months and me in New York."

"What do you mean, you in New York? When are you going to New York? The Madison Square Garden show isn't for another couple of months." was Riley's dumb reply.

"I'm going to New York with Mr. Giles, to stay with him while he trains Sunset. I'm leaving in a hour." she explained as she pulled on her jeans.

Riley sputtered over the phone and Buffy figured he had spat out whatever it was he had been drinking, "You cant go to New York, you belong here." Here with me…words he left unsaid but Buffy got the gist of it.

"No I don't." her words were muffled as she changed shirts while still holding onto the phone and talking, a art she had mastered long ago, "I belong where ever I choose to belong, and right now that's with Sunset. Deal with it Riley, because we aren't going to get back together. I don't want to marry you and I don't want to sit around for months while your away and let my life waste away. I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

Those were harsh words for Riley, who thought that Buffy would always love him, to swallow. But before he could say anything, in the distant background he could hear Buffy's mom calling her and she said, "Look, mom's calling me down for breakfast. I have to go. Good luck with your shows and with Zeus."

Buffy didn't give him time to protest and clicked the phone off and tossed it on her bed. Grabbing a old pair of boots, the blonde pulled those on and grabbed her two suitcases that she was bringing with her. Carrying them down the stairs, Buffy left them in the hallway and went into the dining room. The table was set with a huge plate of pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast, and eggs. Joyce had prepared them a meal that would keep them until they reached New York it looked like. With a smile, Buffy slid into a seat next to her sister.

Dawn, on a impulsive move, leaned over and wrapped her arms around her older sister in a tight embrace. Taken by surprise, Buffy hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "Hey its not like I'm leaving for good. I'll be back for a visit. No need to cry on me."

Dawn pulled back, huffing and wiping a few tears from her eyes, "I'm not crying because I'll miss you, I'm crying because finally, I get to have all the attention." What a sorry way to cover her real emotions.

Buffy laughed and filled her plate, sipping some orange juice, "Yeah you say that now, but just wait until your having trouble with Catch Me and need my advice, then you'll miss me."

Dawn, despite her sadness, giggled into her plate of food. Joyce and Hank smiled, continuing their talk with Giles about what sort of training Sunset would go through. Buffy thought she would listen, but figured she would learn first hand since she would be there and concentrated on eating as fast as she could so she could go back to the stables and be with Sunset one last time in their home.

Spike kept silent through the meal, speaking only when asked a question. To the adults, it looked like he was just staring at his plate, like the food would grow legs and walk off it. But Dawn caught the looks he was giving his sister out the corner of his eye and felt her schoolgirl crush on him break. And the bleached blonde jockey was shooting the eldest Summers daughter looks. He couldn't help himself but to watch the way she ate, the way she would laugh at something her mother said. The way she interacted with her family with a ease Spike only thought he and his father had. He was infatuated with this girl, no woman, and could feel himself falling in love with her.

That would be a problem itself, he thought. Buffy hated him, or at least wanted to. There was no way she could actually hate him with the way she reacted to his kiss yesterday. A tiny smile teased his lips as he thought about that moment, the way her lips parted beneath his, the way her legs wrapped around him and….he had to stop thinking like this. If he kept this up, over one kiss, he might end up throwing down his fork and grabbing Buffy, having his way with her on the table in front of everyone and in the eggs.

Finally breakfast was over. After excusing herself, Buffy raced out to the stables, letting Dawn and her mother carry the dishes to the kitchen. For once, Dawn didn't complain about being stuck with all the chores, she understood that her sister wanted to say one last good bye to her horse friends. Spike, fighting the urge to follow Buffy, gallantly helped the two other Summers women clean up. Hank and Giles carried Buffy's things out to the Giles' truck and to hook up the trailer.

Out in the stable, Buffy fed a carrot to all her favorite horses. Galia, Moondust, Emerald, Demon, Catch Me. Her parents mounts, Honored Realm and Mist of the Moon. Several of the broodmares, including Sunset's dam, got carrots as well. All the horses, including the borders got pats on the forehead or a little kiss. She paused outside of one stall, it was empty and had a nameplate that read, Buffy's Glory on it.

Her hazel eyes stared at the empty stall, void of all bedding and hay net. Tears gathered as Buffy whispered, "Glory, I'll always miss you. You'll always be my favorite and I'm sorry for killing you." Buffy closed her eyes and drifted back to that dreaded day.

It was the second day in a three day event. Glory and Buffy were racing over the cross country course, flying over the jumps. They were almost to the finish and making perfect time when they approached the one jump that had been giving everyone trouble. It was a set of three heavy logs with a water filled ditch on the other side. The ditch was wide and deep. The approach and the horse's lift off had to be just right to make it. Several had refused the jump entirely. It was meant to intimidate and it worked.

However it wasn't going to work on Glory and Buffy. The approach and speed were perfect, the jump was perfect. The one that that could have gone wrong did. The horse before them had slipped and fell into the water, making the ground slippery and Buffy hadn't counted on that factor. Glory nailed the jump only to slide around on the slick ground. Buffy had done everything to keep the horse from falling, only it didn't work. They hand gone down, Buffy landing hard on her wrist. Glory in all his thrashing, had slipped into the ditch of water, catching his back leg on the edge and breaking it. By the time Buffy had made it out of the hospital, they had to put the horse down.

Sunset's snort broke Buffy from her trance. Walking over to her horse, the girl lifted a hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen. She didn't even get a chance to say good by to her beloved mount, but she knew in her heart, that her parents had done the right thing. Glory didn't deserve to sit in pain while she got patched up, it was for the best, even if it did hurt. Sighing, Buffy smoothed out the mane of the stallion as she whispered, "Glory may be gone, but I still have you. And despite how I feel on racing, I know that your going to blow the world away. I can just feel it."

Her father called from outside to her, "Buffy, bring Sunset out. Its time to load him up."

Smiling, Buffy reached for a lead and attached it to the halter and opened the stall. Carefully, she led the tall stallion outside and to the trailer. Her whole family was there, standing beside the trailer. Someone, probably Spike, had layered the bottom with hay and filled a net. A bucket of water hung in once corner, braced so it would shake around during the trip.

One by one, the Summers gathered around their prized horse to say good bye. Then stepping back, they gave Buffy room to lead Sunset up the ramp. The minute his front legs touched the ramp, Sunset snorted and planted his feet. The look on his face plainly told Buffy that he wasn't going anywhere. Buffy shook the lead gently and clucked toward him, talking softly under her breath, "Come on, boy. You've been up a ramp before. Same as last time, one foot in front of the other. Come on and you'll get a carrot."

The white horse's ears pricked up at the mention of carrot. Buffy backed into the trailer so that the lead was taunt between her and horse and showed him a carrot in the palm of her hand. Then like he was innocent as the day he was born, Sunset walked peacefully up into the trailer. Feeding him the carrot in one hand, Buffy watched as her father and Giles closed the door. Giving the horse one last pat and unclipping the lead, Buffy exited through the side door where her family and the Giles waited.

Joyce stepped forward and gave her daughter a tight hug and muttered, "If you don't call every day and write once a week, I'll kill you. Oh baby, I love you." She was weeping as she clung to Buffy and Buffy clung to her. The blonde was going to miss her mother greatly.

Dawn was hugged next, their good byes exchanged. Sniffling, Buffy watched as her father approached her and wagged a finger in her face, "Now don't go giving Rupert a hard time and listen to what he says. Trust his judgment with your safety and Sunset's." The male Summers wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her tightly, fighting back his own tears as he whispered, "And watch out for Spike, I don't like the look in his eyes when it comes to my little angel."

Buffy laughed as she pulled away, the sound watery through her tears, "Oh I'm going to miss you guys. I'll call as soon as we get there and get Sunset settled. I promise."

"You better" was the chorused reply of her family as she climbed into the truck, sitting next to Spike. Rupert started up the truck and Buffy leaned out the window to get one last look of the farm, saying a mental goodbye. Her family was waving as the truck rolled past the white fence and she waved back at them, tears gone now and a big smile on her face instead. As they rolled under the sign that announced the school, Buffy pulled her head back into the car and looked at trainer and jockey, still smiling, "Heres to a new beginning for Sunset." And for me, she added to herself.

Author's Notes: Yes, you did read correctly. The next chapter. Even I'm shocked. I thought I would never get it done. So I'm happy that you are happy. And hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up this time next week. I get two days off in the middle of the week to work on it. YAY! Anyways, hope you like and review like always.


End file.
